malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawl
Hawl was an old witch, a former commander of the Talon, and among the first of Kellanved's family.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.296 Like all members of the Talon, she was presumed to have been killed in Empress Laseen's purge of the order. Nok was Hawl's husband. In House of Chains After Emperor Kellanved and Dancer went missing and were presumed dead, Hawl had disappeared.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.555 She later showed up near Drift Avalii on board one of three Malazan war dromons who had a chance encounter with a Tiste Edur fleet. Hawl and a handful of others were shipwrecked on the island together with Traveller, who had joined the fleet shortly before. Hawl's entire right side, from head to leg, had been badly burned in the encounter and she was already dying when Cutter came to seek their help.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.367House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.442-443 The island was the location of the Throne of Shadow and the Tiste Edur sought to seize it. Whoever controlled the Throne, controlled the Realm of Shadow. Although she was already frothing blood at the time and could hardly stand, Hawl and the others were convinced by Traveller to help defend the Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.443-444/447 After the battle, Cotillion discovered her body among the Malazan dead. Surprised and racked by sorrow, the god caressed her face. He confessed to that he thought her long dead. Under his tutelage she and the Talon had become so good at hiding that she had apparently been successful in hiding from Cotillion himself. The god wondered what Hawl and the Talon had been up to, and why she was with Traveller. He pulled the yellow-stained talon from the thong around her neck and tossed it to Cutter.House of Chains, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.659 Later, Cotillion and Ammanas prepared to take Hawl's body home to Shadow. Cotillion called Hawl a friend and promised to stop whatever the Talon was up to. He had determined who was "masterminding the whole thing" and told Ammanas he was sending Cutter and Apsalar to help stop them.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.554-555 In Deadhouse Landing (Information needed) History Hawl had once served on a corsair that worked the sea lanes around the Napan Isles at the time they were annexed by the Kingdom of Unta. Also serving on that ship were Ameron and Nok. When their ship had limped into Malaz City for repairs, the ship and its crew were seized by the city's pirate-king, Mock. Hawl, Nok, and Ameron were the only ones to escape. All three were recruited soon after by Kellanved and Dancer after a young lad named Dujek discovered their hiding place. Because of her stay in the Malaz Deadhouse, she had been gifted with long life and resilience to disease and illness.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.296 Nok told Tavore Paran and Gamet that Hawl had been one of the few losses in Kellanved's swift capture of Malaz Island. Speculations It is unclear if the Hawl of Deadhouse Landing and the Hawl of House of Chains are the same person as the events of the former novel would seem to preclude the events of the latter. Notes and references de:Haol Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Talon members Category:Malazans Category:Kellanved's family Category:Napans